Where have all the flowers gone?
by Florette
Summary: Cloud réfléchit après qu'Aerith ai fait apparaître l'eau dans l'église des Taudis sauf que cela tourne mal, très mal.
1. Folie

Au début ce devait être juste une histoire sur une chanson mais finalement j'ai rallongé un peu.

A vous de me dire si cela ferait une bonne histoire et que je continue ou si c'est nul et j'arrête là le massacre.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et je vous demande d'être indulgent avec moi.

Merci.

* * *

Where have all the flowers gone

Où sont passé les fleurs qui poussaient dans cette place. Où sont ces fleurs symbole d'une liberté perdu. Elles sont disparue depuis longtemps maintenant remplacé par de l'eau. Pour tous cela avait été un miracle mais pour lui ça avait été une trahison, une disparition de tous ce qui restait de la personne qui s'occupait de ces plantes, qui les faisait pousser avec amour. Il venait vivre ici pour ête près d'elle mais elle avait choisit de lui retirer ce soutien presque invisible qu'il était le seul à sentir mais qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Tout les autre c'étaient remis de son départ, seul lui restait en arrière sans pouvoir se détacher de son sentiment de culpabilité.

Zack lui avait demandé de la protéger et lui n'avait pu la sauver. Elle lui avait demander d'arrêter de culpabiliser mais cela non plus il ne pouvait le faire. Alors maintenant que ces fleurs étaient disparue la culpabilité faisait place à un autre sentiment. Elle avait enlevé ces fleurs qui l'apaisait et le rendait serein pour mettre cette eau à la place. Lui qui venait toujours ici avant n'y viendrait plus car maintenant cette place au lieu d'appaiser sa culpabilité soulevé sa colère contre Aerith qui l'avait abandonné et contre Zack qui était mort pour lui. Lui non plus n'aurait pas du agir sans lui demander son avis. Il aurait préférer mourir à l'époque au moins peut-être que Zack aurait mieux réussit lui le héros qui faisait de l'ombre au pauvre milicien qu'il était. Celui qui ce croyait supérieur à tout les autres et qui pensait que tout lui était du. Même son amitié. Il n'avait pas voulu être son "héritage vivant". Zack n'avait pensé qu'à lui en lui imposant ce fardeau au fait quil ne voulait pas être oublié. Mais lui, Cloud aurait voulu être Cloud et non pas Zack bis. Car quand Aerith se rapprochait de lui c'était Zack qu'elle voyait et non pas Cloud. Quand elle lui parlait c'était à Zack qu'elle parlait. Elle seule aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car tous voyait la Cetra en elle avant de voir la femme mais elle n'avait pas voulu voir Cloud. Pourquoi protéger cette planète alors qu'il n'avait rien dessus qui le retenait? Pourquoi arrêter Sephiroth alors qu'il le comprenait : lui aussi voulait briller aux yeux de la seule personne au monde qui existait pour lui. Pourquoi continuer les combats quand tout le monde peut vivre sans toi? Personne dans le groupe n'avait besoin de lui et personne ne le comprenait réellement même Tifa qui dissait l'aimer alors qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le comprendre mais à l'obliger à la suivre. Aucun ne mérité de vivre heureux si lui ne vivait pas heureux aussi. Iavait fait lesplus grand sacrifices dans cette guerres et il était le seul à en gardait des cicatrices. Pourquoi les laisserait-il vivre heureux dans leurs maison si lui ne pouvait pas? Aucun habitant de cette planète n'avait ce droit. Il devait tous partager sa peine et sa douleur. Mais surtout sa colère. Cette église où il ne viendrait plus personne d'autre n'y viendrait il allait y veiller et tout le monde oublieraient jusqu'à l'existence de Aerith et de cet endroit. Enfin si il leur en laissait le temps. Toutes les personnes qui avaient connues cette Cetra devaient disparaitre et alors peut-être trouverait-il le repos loin dela culpabilité et de la colère. Quand plus rien ne lui renvairait l'image de sa faiblesse alors il serait libre de vivre comme il le voulait. Il sentait le pouvoir de la matéria feu faire effect. Autour de lui de hautes flammes s'élevaient brûlant le symbole de sa faiblesse.

Il sortit de l'eglise entourait des flammes des personnes vivant encore ici entouraient l'eglise demandant de l'eau pour éteindre l'incendie qui détruisait leur symbole d'espoir.

Il comprenait enfin qu'il détestait ces personnes incapables de vivre sans d'autre personnes pour les protéger.

Il sortit son épée et sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps : oui cette journée allait resté gravé dans sa mémoire, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre libre sans tous ces parasites.

Il s'avança vers la foule. Il allait enfin pouvoir supprimer toutes ces traces de sa faiblesse.

Son épée dansait parmi la foule, tranchant sans distinction.

Il allait enfin être libre loin des ordres de tout le monde car jamais il navait réellement décidé même quand il était sensé être le chef du groupe.

Ses vêtement d'ordinaire noir étaient rouges de sang.

Et sa première decition serait de tuer tous ceux qui lui rappeleraient sa faiblesse : Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Caith Sith, Nanaki, même Tifa et les enfants puis toutes leurs famille et amis, les personnes qu'ils avaient juste croisés et enfin ceux de la Shinra alors comme cela il serait libre d'enfin exister.

La place devant l'église étaient pleine de corps et au milieu Cloud rigolait d'un rire dément.

Enfin il commençait à vivre. Il avait toujours adoré l'odeur du sang mélangé à la peur de mourir. Il sentait près du mur la présence d'un enfant terrorisé et cette odeur le régalait. Il sapprocha de l'enfant et posa son épée sur sa gorge :

" Retient bien ce que tu as vu ici! Tu vas allait à Edge au 7th Heaven et tu raconteras tout ce que tu as vu à Tifa. Tu lui dira ceci de la part de Cloud : Vous êtes les prochain. Maintenant cour avant que je ne change d'avis."

Cloud regarda le gamin détaler sans attendre. Au milieu de ces cadavres avec l'église en feu derrière lui Cloud se surpris à penser à quel point Sephiroth avait du être heureux quand il avait fait la même chose à Nibelheim. On aurait dit une oeuvre d'art même si à Nibelheim il était encore trops idiot pour voir la beauté de la chose ici il la persevait parfaitement.

Il tourna le dos à ce spectacle alors que les flammes montaient hautes dans le ciel et partie en direction de Fenrir pour allait accomplir sa destiné.

* * *

Voila je sais cette histoire et bizarre^^. Mais Reviews quand même?


	2. Excuses

Désolé pour les délais mais en ce moment je suis relativement en panne d'inspiration sur plusieurs de mes histoires. J'espère pouvoir les reprendre rapidement mais je ne peut rien assurer à part que je les terminerais, elles ne sont pas abandonné soyez en sur et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.


End file.
